chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Morin
Jeremy Morin (born on April 16, 1991 in Auburn, New York) is a former Chicago Blackhawks left winger who currently plays for the Syracuse Crunch in the American Hockey League (AHL) while under contract to the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted from in the second round (45th overall) in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft by the Atlanta Thrashers. Morin was later traded to the Chicago Blackhawks, then the Columbus Blue Jackets, followed by a return trade to Chicago during the 2015 off-season. He was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs a few months later and would spend some time within their organisation before a trade sent him to the San Jose Sharks. Playing Career Amateur Morin began his playing career in 2006–07 as a member of the Syracuse Stars in the Eastern Junior Hockey League (EJHL), being named EJHL Rookie of the Year. The following season, he joined the United States National Team Developmental Program (NTDP) and played two seasons with the NTDP, leading the team in scoring with 33 goals and 59 points and tied for first with five game-winning goals in 55 games. At the end of the 2008–09 season, he was selected in the second round (45th overall) in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft by the Atlanta Thrashers. After playing for the NTDP, Morin joined the Kitchener Rangers of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), where he scored 83 points in 58 regular season games in 2009–10. He was named the Canadian Hockey League (CHL)'s Player of the Week for the fifth week of the 2010 playoffs after registering six goals and one assist in four games, highlighted by two hat-tricks. Professional On June 1, 2010, Morin signed an entry-level contract with Atlanta and 23 days later, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks as part of a deal that sent first (24th overall) and second round picks (both previously belonging to the New Jersey Devils) in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, as well as Marty Reasoner & Joey Crabb to Chicago in exchange for Dustin Byfuglien, Brent Sopel, Ben Eager and Akim Aliu. Prior to the 2010–11 season, Morin had a strong training camp and made an impression on Blackhawks Head Coach Joel Quenneville, while tying for second on the team in pre-season scoring with four points. However, the Blackhawks assigned him to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs, to begin the year. After playing eight games with Rockford, leading the team in power play goals with three, he was recalled from the AHL on November 5, 2010. Morin made his NHL debut the next day at Philips Arena against the team that originally drafted him, the Atlanta Thrashers. His first stint with the Blackhawks lasted two games, where he registered four shots on goal and two blocked shots; he reassigned to Rockford after only three days with Chicago. Following an injury to Marian Hossa, he was recalled as his replacement on November 30th. At the time of his second call-up, Morin was leading the IceHogs in goals, with six, and was tied for third on the team with nine points. Later that day, in a game against the St. Louis Blues, Morin registered his first NHL point, a power play assist, and registered his first NHL fight in a bout with the Blues' Chris Porter. Morin played in the Blackhawks' next two games, but six days later was again assigned to Rockford, however the move was believed to be an attempt at saving money against the team's salary cap. As anticipated, the Blackhawks recalled him prior to their next game against the Dallas Stars while placing Hossa on injured reserve. During the game, on December 8, Morin scored his first NHL goal, beating Andrew Raycroft 1:36 into the second period of a 5–3 Blackhawks victory. However, the Blackhawks' cap concerns remained and Morin was again reassigned to Rockford the following day. Morin continued to bounce back and forth between Rockford and Chicago but with the return of Hossa and Viktor Stalberg from injury, he was not needed in the Blackhawks line-up and was subsequently loaned to Team USA for the 2011 World Junior Championships. Following the tournament, Morin returned to Rockford, but in mid-January, he suffered what was believed to be a concussion and missed the remainder of the season. He finished his first professional season playing in 31 games scoring ten goals and 15 points between the NHL and AHL. Morin was unable to return to the ice until the start of training camp, but he was still unable to participate in pre-season games. Assigned to Rockford, he missed the first two games of the 2011–12 season. Morin played in 22 games for the IceHogs, registering 15 points, before he was recalled by the Blackhawks for the team's December 18 game with the Calgary Flames. In the game, he spent some time on the Blackhawks' top line alongside Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane, but went pointless in 10:23 of ice time. On June 27, 2014, the Blackhawks signed Morin to a two-year contract extension, but on December 14, 2014, Morin was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for defenseman Tim Erixon. However on June 30, 2015, Morin was reacquired by the Blackhawks, alongside Marko Dano, Artem Anisimov, Corey Tropp and a fourth-round draft pick in 2016, in a multi-player deal that sent Brandon Saad, Alex Broadhurst and Michael Paliotta to Columbus. In the 2015–16 season, Morin returned to the Rockford IceHogs where he had 22 points in 28 games, but on January 3, 2016, he was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for right winger Richard Panik and was directly assigned to the Toronto Marlies of the AHL and appeared in just 13 games. On February 27, 2016, he was included in a trade by the Maple Leafs alongside James Reimer to the San Jose Sharks in exchange for Alex Stalock, Ben Smith and a conditional 4th round pick in 2018 on February 27, 2016. Morin completed the season playing in 18 games for 14 points with the Sharks AHL affiliate, the San Jose Barracuda. On July 1, 2016, he left the Sharks to sign a one-year, two-way contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning on July 1, 2016 as a free agent. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Morin made his international debut in 2008 representing the United States at the IIHF World U18 Championships. In his first international tournament, he scored a team-leading six goals in seven contests. the United States defeated Sweden 6–3 in the Bronze medal game earning Morin his first international medal. He finished the tournament eighth overall in scoring with eight points. The following year, he again represented the United States at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships. Team USA defeated Russia in the final, 5–0, winning the gold medal. He lead the team in goal scoring, with seven and tied for second in points, with ten, his ten points ranked him tenth in tournament scoring. Morin also represented the United States at the 2010 World Junior Championships, where he registered five assists and seven points in seven games. In the tournament final, the U.S. defeated Canada 6–5 in overtime, winning gold. After being loaned from the Blackhawks so he could participate in the 2011 World Junior Championships, Morin was named an alternate captain for Team USA. During the team's first game, a 3–2 overtime win against Finland, Morin suffered what was thought to be a significant shoulder injury. However, he returned to the American lineup after missing only one game. In the tournament quarterfinals, the U.S. lost to Canada, 4–1. They rebounded in the bronze medal game defeating Sweden 4–2. The victory marked the first time Team USA won medals in back-to-back tournaments and the first medal they won on home soil. During the tournament, Morin registered one assist through four games. Playing Style Morin was known as a goal scorer in juniors. He has the ability to shoot from anywhere and find open space to shoot, often going to the front of the net and finding space to score. He possesses a quick release that accompanies a solid shot. He is considered a gritty player for a goal scorer, he plays hard, has a bit of an edge in his game, plays a solid all-round game, possesses a high hockey IQ and competes every shift. Personal Life Morin's cousin, J. D. Forrest, plays professional hockey in Finland while his older brother Chad was also a member of the NTDP and went on to play for Harvard University in the ECAC. He also had an uncle who played college hockey. Gallery JMorin USA Hockey 2008 Portrait.jpg|USA Hockey National Junior Evaluation Camp Portrait (2008) Morin Kitchener Rangers .jpg|Jeremy Morin playing for the Kitchener Rangers in the OHL Morin NHL Combine.jpg|NHL Combine Portrait Morin 2009 NHL Entry Draft Portrait.jpg|2009 NHL Entry Draft Portrait Headshots Morin 2009-10.jpg|2009-10 (with the Atlanta Thrashers) Morin 2010-11.jpg|2010-11 Morin 2011-12.jpg|2011-12 Morin 2013-14.jpg|2013-14 Morin 2014-15.jpg|2014-15 Morin 2015-16.jpg|2015-16 Morin 2016-17.jpg|2016-17 (with the Tampa Bay Lightning) Category:1991 births Category:Left Wings Category:Players Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks Category:Rockford IceHogs Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2013-14 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster